Somebody Out There
by HermioneRose
Summary: There is always someone out there for everyone, including "small people". RyanxKelsi, of course!


**Author's Note: For some odd reason, I can't write a story where they are dating...I find it more cute when they just have crushes on each other. Anyways, here's the newest one-shot written by me! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Small People Need Love Too**

All was peaceful in the auditorium at East High, and Ryan Evans sighed.

Kelsi Nielsen and Sharpay Evans (his twin sister) were backstage, going over Sharpay's in Kelsi's song (well, it wasn't really Kelsi's "song", but more of Sharpay's "song"), but Ryan had heard it a few times, and thought it sounded good:

Until Sharpay had to ruin it with her own alterations, and changes.

But, to put it more simply, she thought it was too slow, so Sharpay jazzed it up.

Kelsi tried to explain it was _suppose_ to be slow (like all her composes were), but Sharpay wouldn't listen.

Whatever Sharpay says, goes.

But, what Ryan heard wasn't the sound of Sharpay singing, but more of his twin sister yelling, which she was pretty good at doing:

"Just go back to liking that basketball player of yours, and leave--"

Sharpay was cut off, and Kelsi's reply was muffled.

Ryan shook his head as he tried to focus on the words of the song, but with Sharpay yelling, you couldn't really focus on anything.

"Sharpay? Kelsi?" he called, getting up from his spot, which was letting his legs dangle from the side of the stage, and went over to the backstage, which was hidden from the world behind a red, velet curtain with a gold rope (Ms. Darbus had a thing for classical theatre, as every student found out), and he just found Sharpay there, and no sign of Kelsi.

"Where's Kelsi?" he asked, and Sharpay glared at him.

"In one of the spare dressing rooms, crying."

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked at his sister.

"What did you do, Sharpay?" he asked, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing! I was just telling her she shouldn't like this guy that is so out of her clique, and that's all. Then she ran off, crying."

Ryan heard around the school that Kelsi liked Jason Cross, a fellow basketball player, but from all the yelling, he knew it wasn't Jason after all.

"I should go talk to her.." Ryan trailed off, and Sharpay smirked at him.

"I think that'd be a good idea, brother."

Ryan nodded as Sharpay walked away from him, and Ryan went into the dressing rooms.

All of them were open, except for one that was closed, and Ryan figured out that's where Kelsi was.

He knocked on the knocked loudly.

"Kelsi? It's me: Ryan. Are you okay?"

At first, all he got was silence, but then he heard a small sqeak:

"J--just go away..."

Ryan sighed, and shook his head.

"I won't leave until I talked to you."

Suddenly, he heard a small _click_, and Kelsi opened the door open for him to come in.

"I don't see why you want to talk to me..." she trailed off, and Ryan looked at her.

"We're a team, remember? Even if Sharpay doesn't want to say her sorry, I want to see why you were crying."

Kelsi sat down on the chair that was facing the mirror, and she looked at Ryan's reflection.

"It's silly...besides, I'm better now."

Ryan didn't think she looked better, just by looking at her.

"No, you don't. After Sharpay yells you, you are never fine."

Kelsi glanced down at the ground.

"Ryan, it's just a silly agruement. Really: I'm fine."

But, Ryan wasn't leaving: not yet.

"Kelsi, come on: you have been crying, and you say you are fine?"

Kelsi nodded silently, and Ryan frowned.

"Just tell me, and I'll leave. Remember, we have to work together on this, and if you don't tell me--"

"Sharpay said the guy I like won't like me because he's popular, and I'm not."

Ryan was cut off, and he looked at Kelsi.

"Jason, right?" he asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

"It's not Jason...it's someone else."

Who else could it be?

No one was excately "popular":

Except for the mighty Wildcats, but they were popular because they were the star basketball team.

"Well--" he began, but he stopped.

He wasn't really good with girl problems, and Sharpay never came to him on anything.

"Who'd even like me anyways? I'm practically invisible!" Kelsi explained, and Ryan was shocked that Kelsi would ever say that.

Kelsi was one of the few people that didn't judge herself on the way she acted or looked.

"Someone out there could like you, Kelsi..." he replied.

"Who'd like a small person?" Kelsi asked, and Ryan gave her a small smile.

"You'd be surprised." he commented, and Kelsi smiled in return.

"Yeah--" Kelsi began, but she was cut off by a loud knock, and Sharpay's voice followed:

"Are we going to do this musical or not?" she asked, and Ryan looked in the direction of the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Ryan called, and he walked towards the direction of the door, and he looked back at Kelsi.

"So, are you going to be okay?" he asked, and Kelsi nodded as she stood up from the stool.

"Of course...thanks for talking to me, Ryan....it helps alot." she repiled, and Ryan chuckled as he held the door open for her.

"No problem, Kelsi."


End file.
